1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to semiconductor packages and displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The numbers of pixels and signal lines in a display device tend to increase with size and screen resolution. Also, differences in display technologies require different signal line, pixel, and control circuit configurations. In order to meet these needs, various types of semiconductor packages have been developed.
Examples of semiconductor packages include a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip on glass (COG) package, and a chip on film (COF) package. A COF package includes a semiconductor chip, such as a driver IC, mounted on a flexible base film. During assembly, the COF package is disposed at an edge of the display panel where it is fixed and protected by the frame of the display panel. The frame allows heat to be dissipated from the semiconductor package. However, if the semiconductor chip inside the package is misaligned with the frame, the ability of the frame to dissipate heat may be severely compromised.